grojband_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Corey Riffin
Corey Riffin is the 12 year old protagonist of Grojband. He is the lead singer and lead guitarist of Grojband. He is voiced by Lyon Smith. Biography Corey is a quirky 12 year old boy who's popular with the dudes and even more so with the ladies because he's a charismatic guitar player with his very own band? His confidence with music, people and day-to-day life is unparalleled. He isn’t cocky, but he’ll stand up to anyone or anything that gets in the way of him or his band. Corey has a knack for making things go his way - and if they’re not, you can bet he’s got a plan up his sleeve to turn things around. His A.D.D has derailed the band’s plans, sending them off on wild, unrelated tangents on occasion. His bizarre O.C.D rituals have him being known to make him always need to book a gig at any place any chance he get's not being able to let even one slip by. Whenever Corey has a clever idea, he says - “Iv'e got a crazy plan that just might work." This is his catchphrase which he uses in almost every episode. Corey knows that being the bands trusted leader is a super sweet gig. And although he may seem off in his own world at times - he’d never let the band down. Corey always comes through and can always be trusted. Okay sure, having the band’s success riding on his shoulders can be a bit heavy - but the band’s behind him 110%. They know Corey’s got the skills to pull it off which is stealing a bunch of Trina’s tripped out thoughts from her secret diary and turn them into a song because of his lack of writing his own good lyrics. Although this seems to be going good for them now, the band hopes it doesn’t last too long cuz messin’ with Trina can take a lot out of a person. Needless to say, Corey will do anything to get Trina’s lyrics. He knows that her words are the cheese to his rock-aroni, so his main objective is to keep his sister's life looking like a Spanish soap opera until he can crack the whole lyric writing thing. If anyone found out he was rippin' these lyrics, it would be fatal to the reputation he's trying to maintain. Appearance Corey has blue hair that comes out of the sides and back of his hat and is of average height. His hair color might naturally be blue. 3 He sports an orange and brown beanie with a white skull (also the band's logo) on the front center. Of the same color, he has shorts that go a little past his knees. Corey also has a long-sleeve, white shirt that is worn under a black, sleeveless shirt. He is fair skinned and wears blue and white tennis shoes with white socks that extend a little past his ankles. His shirt is a concert shirt, 3/4 sleeve type with white collar Relationships Trina Riffin Trina is Corey's biological older sister. She is very mean to him and his bandmates and would do anything to make such that his band fails. If it wasn't for Trina, Corey's band would've sucked because their songs lacked lyrics. And with Trina's diary, it worked and they became successful. In every episode they do something to Trina to make her really mad, sad, or happy and she will write about it in her diary so they can take it from her and put her words in there into a song. Laney Penn Laney is Corey's best friend and secret love admirer. Laney has feelings for Corey, but he doesn't seem to notice. He is the only one who has a two nicknames for her, "Lanes" and "Lane". Corey also tends to call Laney "Fella". He pressed his face against hers in the first episode Cloudy with a chance of Maltballs and when he rubbed his fist in her hair she looked lovestruck and with hearts over her head. In the episode Dance of the Dead when she was talking to Corey her heart was beating a bunch and saying "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!". In the episode All you need is Cake she had to pretend that they were dating and in love and she seemed to really like that and she didn't like how Kin and Kon were interrupting it. In the episode One Plant Band when the plant's mind control spray made Corey yell at her, her heart was shattered and she was devastated and crying, but when she found out it was just his mind being controlled she turned happy again. Corey looked worried at the talent show when she gave him a thumbs up. They seem to have a close bond, and would to anything for eachother. Laney seems to be Corey's closest friend. Trivia *Corey's first name was originally intended to be "Tre" and his last name was intended to be "Trippen". *The skull on his orange and blue beanies and his Pajama shirt is exactly like the one on Duncan's Shirt from the Total Drama series and the one on the Shirt of Eric Needles from the Sidekick series. This was probably because these shows were all made by Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton, the creators of all these shows. *His last name "Riffin" may be a pun on the phrase "Riffing on a gutiar" which means to be play a guitar and Corey sometimes plays a guitar in the show. *In the episode "No Strings Attaches" it was revealed that he heason he got inspired to start his band was because of him wataching a show when he was a little kid about an anamatronic band called The Bubble Bunch Band. *Corey and Trina are biologically related. They were both adopted and are being raised by a single father. It is unknown who their biological parents are. *Corey's catchphrase is "I've got a crazy plan that just might work." He says this catchphrase in the episodes "Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls," "Helmet," "One Plant Band," and "Monster of Rock." **Kin said Corey's catchphrase in the episode "Zoohouse Rock." *Corey has the nickname "Core." The person who gives him this nickname the most is Laney. *Corey is allergic to cats. **Although Corey is allrigic to cats, in the episode "Super Zeroes," Corey was able to carry Dr. Purr without having an allergic reaction. **This is because Dr. Purr is a dander less cat. *Corey's middle name is Jaron. **The name "Jaron" comes from the Hebrew name "Yaron" which means to sing and shout praises. This connects because Corey is a singer and he is always singing and shouting. **This was supported in the episode "Dueling Buttons" when Corey typed his inititals into the game and they were shown to be "CJR." *In the episode Indie Road Rager, it was revealed that Corey did not have the skull on his hat when he was younger. *In the episode "Curse of the Metrognome," Corey and Laney accidentally kiss and Corey seemed to have liked it. This implies that Corey might be in love with Laney and that he's just really good at hiding it. *According to a brief summary of Corey via Grojband's production BlogSpot, Corey has possible OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) and ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) Category:Grojband Category:Protaganists